


Things that Don't Happen on First Dates

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, First Dates, M/M, Nervousness, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's on a date with Oikawa, but he has to remind himself that people don't usually mate on first dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Don't Happen on First Dates

The words Oikawa had told him the previous week still rang powerfully in the back of his mind, “I’ll make you my mate, no matter what. So be prepared.”

Yamaguchi sighed, he regretted everything he had done up to this point. Maybe it was Oikawa’s scent, or the demanding glare in his eyes, or the command he had when he stood on the court, whatever it was, it had convinced Yamaguchi to say yes to a date with the Grand King of Seijoh. He could have refused, especially after that threat, any sane omega would have took those words as a warning sign to run.

Not Yamaguchi.

No. 

He had to say yes.

People don’t mate on first dates, right? Surely, Oikawa was just flaunting his power.

Reminding himself to breathe, Yamaguchi peered up and saw Oikawa waltzing his way toward him. 

“Hey!” Oikawa waved, as soon as he saw Yamaguchi he broke out into a short jog and embraced him. 

Yamaguchi froze, suddenly feeling like he was going to vomit. 

Oikawa noticed how the omega was trembling and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“N-n-nothing…” Yamaguchi stammered.

Oikawa squinted, it was obvious that Yamaguchi was lying. He shook his head, grabbed Yamaguchi by the wrist and pulled him into the restaurant. 

People don’t mate on first dates.

People don’t mate on first dates.

Yamaguchi kept repeating the sentence over and over, trying to get himself to calm down. 

“Do you normally sweat this much?” Oikawa noticed, as the two sat down at their table. 

Yamaguchi shook his head, he was afraid he’d vomit if he opened his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he could begin to regain control over himself. Suddenly, he felt something like paper stick to the skin of his neck, and then another closer toward the collar of his shirt. He opened his eyes and realized Oikawa was sticking napkins into his skin.

“Are you sick?” Oikawa asked, “Because you’re sweating a lot, you know, if you’re sick I can take you home.”

“No, not sick just, um, really nervous.”

“Oh.” Oikawa nodded, “Yeah, you know I’d be nervous too if I went out on a date with myself.” he tightened his grip on the omega’s hand, “Why don’t we make this a short date, then? We’ll have some lunch and that’s all. And I’ll call you tonight?”

“That’s all?”

“Yup, that’s all.”


End file.
